Finding Tails
Uranimated18's movie spoof on "Finding Nemo" Cast *Nemo - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Marlin - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Dory - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Gill - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Peach - Briget (The Wild) *Deb - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Flo - Faloo (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gurgle - Marty (Madagascar) *Bloat - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jacques - Zazu (The Lion King) *Bubbles - T.W Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Nigel - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *School of Moonfish - Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog) *Crush - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Squirt - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Ray - Rafael (Rio) *Bruce - Scar (The Lion King) *Anchor - Banzai (The Lion King) *Chum - Ed (The Lion King) *The Worried Fish - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Anglerfish - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Seagulls - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Whale - Ruber's Griffon (Quest for Camelot) *Gerald - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Tad - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sheldon - Bambi *Pearl - Young Terk (Tarzan 2) *Bill - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Bob - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Ted - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Chris McLean (Toal Drama) *Barbara - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Darla - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Coral - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Baracuda - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes *Finding Tails - Part 1 New Parents *Finding Tails - Part 2 A Terrible Fate *Finding Tails - Part 3 First Day of School *Finding Tails - Part 4 Field Trip *Finding Tails - Part 5 The Drop Off/Argument *Finding Tails - Part 6 Tails Gets Capture! *Finding Tails - Part 7 Tod Meets Fox *Finding Tails - Part 8 Metting Scar, Banzai and Ed *Finding Tails - Part 9 Prey Are Friends, Not Food *Finding Tails - Part 10 The Cage Gang *Finding Tails - Part 11 The Cave *Finding Tails - Part 12 Sharptooth Attacks! *Finding Tails - Part 13 Tails' Initition *Finding Tails - Part 14 Firefiles Impressions *Finding Tails - Part 15 Bees *Finding Tails - Part 16 The Filter *Finding Tails - Part 17 Elephants *Finding Tails - Part 18 The Good News *Finding Tails - Part 19 Fox Speaks Griffion *Finding Tails - Part 20 Algae *Finding Tails - Part 21 Inside the Griffion/Reaching the City *Finding Tails - Part 22 The Airscum *Finding Tails - Part 23 Flamingos *Finding Tails - Part 24 Elmyra Duff *Finding Tails - Part 25 Goodbye Fox *Finding Tails - Part 26 Tails and Fox *Finding Tails - Part 27 Hunting Net *Finding Tails - Part 28 Reunion *Finding Tails - Part 29 Back to the Forest *Finding Tails - Part 30 Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used *Finding Nemo Clip used *Sonic X *The Fox and the Hound *Skunk Fu! *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers Down Under *The Wild *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Cats Don't Dance *The Princess and the Frog *Horton Hears a Who! *Rio *Rio 2 *The Land Before Time *Fantastia 2000 *Quest for Camelot *Bambi *Bambi II *Tarzan *Tarzan II *The Pebble and the Penguin *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars Gallery Tails003.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower as Nemo Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Marlin Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Dory Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Gill 330px-Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Bloat Marty Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Gurgle Kanga.jpeg|Kanga as Deb Faloo325.jpg|Faloo as Flo Bridget_(The_Wild).jpg|Bridget as Peach Zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu as Jacques TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Bubbles Owl.jpg|Owl as Nigel Princessandthefrog 1246.jpg|Fireflies as School of Fish Horton.PNG|Horton as Crush Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Squirt 966786 1330815809394 full.png|Rafael as Mr. Ray Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Bruce Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Anchor Ed (Timon And Pumbaa).jpg|Ed as Chum Frank.jpg|Frank as The Worried Fish Sharptooth_infobox.png|Sharptooth as Anglerfish Icerafantasia20002195.jpg|Flamingos as Seagulls griffin-quest-for-camelot-28.3.jpg|Ruber's Griffin as The Whale Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Gerald Pudge.png|Pudge as Tad Bambi.png|Bambi as Sheldon Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Bill The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Bob King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Ted Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Coral 0c9d52f1e24447c6b5f303c25ce9be4a.jpg|Joanna as The Barracuda Category:Uranimated18 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs